We All Need Somebody
by Specificitydarling
Summary: 8 short drabble during the Lean on Me number in 1x10 - spoilers up till now!
1. Rachel

So this will be 8 short short short drabbles from the POVs of Glee main 8. (I would've loved to do Britt, Sanatan, Mike and matt but I just feel I dont know them well enough yet... :/) They are all set during teh Lean on Me number at the end of 1x10. there are MAJOR spoilers for both 1x09 and 1x10 so if you dont want to know, dont read...

All mistakes are mine, cause I literally typed these up in like 20 mins ha.

Hope you like !

* * *

She only did it because she felt bad. Any other week she would've stomped her foot and put up a fight if Mr. Schu had not only told she wasn't taking the lead, but also to stand in the back and "tone it down a little."

But, she had to admit, she's made more than a fool of herself this week. And something in Crazy Suzy's spiel rang true to her.

Daily MySpace videos did not mean she didn't read the comments. Although Quinn's stopped a couple of months ago. She wouldn't lie, that was nice. But just because she had the best voice and the most potential doesn't mean she would win People's Choice any time soon.

She knew that, and to some degree she had accepted that.

But friends were nice. And important. And somewhere along the way she had forgotten that.

The trumpet echoed off the choir room walls and she smiled wider. The song wasn't just for Finn and Quinn (although that was the reason she had been hesitant in the first place), it was for all of them.

They might not like her all the time, but they would support her when she needed it.

So today, just this once, she didn't mind doing back up.


	2. Puck

Tina Turner over there was right, he guessed. Quinn was never gonna pick him. No matter how many pay checks he gave her. She's was always gonna pick Finn.

He was more decent, more presentable. And sometimes he thought she even loved him. That it wasn't only about her pride but about protecting him.

He kinda hated that. But if he thinks really hard, he probably deserves it.

He didn't even know why he liked her that much. She wasn't the only hot blonde he was ever going to get. Maybe it was just about territory, liked when they learnt about those grizzly bears. He just didn't like Finn getting everything, even when it wasn't his.

But it was his. He guessed. The whole thing made him angry and his head hurt.

He stared at her, she was crying, holding on to Finn's hand for dear life. He's not really into that, the hand-holding. That's why she chose Finn. He would hold her hand. Even when he didn't have to, that's the kinda guy he is.

But anyway, he was just here to be a good friend. That's why he joined this club.

But the song kept putting this stupid smile on his face and he looked at her again, this time she smiled back.

Actually, he had no idea who he was here for.


	3. Tina

She was glad she wasn't part of the drama. She had made a decision and would stick to it, but her fingers were crossed the entire time she was walking to school.

Mercedes had raised an eyebrow, Artie didn't look at her. But no one really noticed. Or cared. At least they didn't act like it.

And that was okay, she guessed. She was just glad she didn't have to push anyone away anymore. She didn't want to. She learnt that the hard away, but she wished she could explain it better. Maybe then she would be able to look at him again.

She'd hurt him, she knew that. She's not quite sure what exactly made him so angry. But she knows she lied. And he had trusted her. She was angry at herself for that.

But she began to believe this was everyone's favourite song, and his voice was perfect for it. She had been the one to suggest they give him the lead again.

She just wanted to see him smile again.

But the song was doing that for everyone. And for now, there was no drama.

She couldn't imagine pushing any of them away.


	4. Finn

Thinking back, it probably wasn't the best song choice. He couldn't probably gone for something more...metaphoric? Yeah that was it.

He watched these guys, this big group of random people who wouldn't say hi in the lunch room sing them a ballad. Together. This is why he joined Glee. Okay, not exactly. That was because of Mr. Schu and his weird fascination for Rachel. He likes the singing, too.

But he's with Quinn now; he takes her hand and sees she's crying. She can't imagine what she's feeling right now. And he still couldn't believe her parents would actually kick her out.

He wouldn't, he couldn't let her down. Sure he didn't know her when they first got together, she was hot and he was horny. But she's a really nice person, she's sweet and she deserves much better than he has been able to give her.

She's kinda like his mom.

No. Ewwww, that's gross. She would be like his mom when she's older. He could imagine her with children. With their baby. Their daughter.

He kinda wished she hadn't chosen adoption. He knows that having a kid is huge and demanding and all that other stuff his mom told him after he stopped crying.

But he really wanted to be able to hold both of them. Hold them close and be the man he was supposed to be.

Just like his dad.


	5. Mercedes

She's been singing for her family since she was 3. She loved to sing she had a great voice. She knew it. And she used to think that was all that mattered: what she thought.

But her mom said she never looked happier than when she came home from singing in Glee. When Mr Schu lets her have a lead or two. Especially when it's one of her favourite artists.

She's always been a bit of a Diva. Okay, if you look at her bank account, she's a lot of a diva. And for once, she kinda feels that somebody other than herself appreciates that. Maybe even 12 other somebodies.

She friends with people she used to think were freaks or losers or who wouldn't talk to her because she wasn't a size 2. Rachel even told her she had "a pretty good voice." Pretty good? Ha!

But it was definitely something to smile about.

Her hearts probably about as big as her hair used to be, but it's double since she been part of the club. And the best thing has been seeing people who she thought didn't know what a soul was to really stand up and hit their mark.

She looked over at Puck with his weird Mohawk, he was staring at Quinn and she wasn't gonna blame him. He's in a bigger mess than she would've imagined for a guy like him. But she was sure he could do the right thing. He's pretty decent, actually.

Okay, half decent.


	6. Kurt

He heard somewhere that true love was the only kind that was temporary. Feelings that strong never stood still forever.

But he swear, watching him be a man for his baby this week only made him love Finn even more. He wasn't perfect, but no one is. He was sweet, caring, and tried his hardest to make everyone happy.

Even when he didn't have to.

He doesn't expect him to turn around and swing the other way. Some things can only ever be dreams. But he wouldn't mind being friends, even if that didn't make him the cliché.

He's never really had a best friend. And Finn always stood up for him. Or at least, held his jackets.

But he kind of does now. Have friends. He has people to talk to during lunch and walk to class with. He still needs to talk to Artie about his wardrobe, but they're generally pretty cool. And their nice to him.

And in a way they accepted him before he really thought they would. Despite the whole Mercedes incident. But she was his biggest confidant now. And surprisingly, apart from Finn of course, they had the same taste in guys.

So he wasn't out of this dumpsite yet. Or dumpster for that matter. Puck's not the only douche on the team. But at least more people could hold his jackets now. And his brand new Louis Vuitton book bag.


	7. Artie

When he pulled Quinn's name out of the hat, he knew it would never really happen. They met once, and she asked him if his arms hurt from wheeling himself everywhere before they talked about the Beatles. He had to admit, he was a little surprised she knew who they were. She's nicer in private, he decided.

They all are, the Glee Club. When he wheeled into the first practice, Rachel raised her eyebrows, Mercedes stared at his vest and Kurt looked sympathetically at his still legs. Tina smiled, but they were friends from before. Well... it was hard to define, really.

He felt weird; he still hadn't really talked to her about it. She showed up the next day and spoke without a stutter and no one said anything. He was still hurt, but he didn't what hurt more. That she had lied to him for that long. To everybody for that long. Or that he had realised there was nothing keeping her by his side now. Nothing limiting her to the guy in the chair.

He would talk to Tina about it, eventually. She was too good a friend- He liked her too much to let it go. He knew she still felt bad, because she couldn't quite look him in the eye.

He wanted to say something, but the week had been so busy with practice for the group ballad. Every suggested that he take the lead in this. He was pretty sure that made his entire week just then. These people, some who used to torment him even, were able to see past his chair. Even when he couldn't.

He couldn't remember the last time that happened.


	8. Quinn

She didn't want to think about home right now. It was too painful and too raw and she really had no idea what she was going to do.

She had pretty to have a plan, but really she had been dreading this part from the beginning. But she meant what she told her father. She was growing up. She had to.

Finn was gripping her hand hard, to the point where she was sure whose benefit it was for. But it felt good, knowing he was there. Would be there for her.

Finn was a great guy, a bit lost sometimes, a bit confused, but she was teh first to admit that he was the best she would get in this hellhole. Probably the best in a few other places as well. Sometimes she even thought she loved him.

But she was 17. She wasn't sure of anything. Let alone of love.

Then there was Puck. With his wine coolers and his stupid Mohawk. But he was trying, and deep down she found it sweet.

Right now she couldn't make any decisions. Every time she tried to think about it, it hurt like hell. She needed some time. Someone to talk to, to hold. She wasn't getting it at home. But she did have 10 smiling faces serenading her.

She hates to think that if it wasn't for Finn's big move she would never have even talked to some of these people.

She wasn't sure of anything right now. Except one thing, the Cheerios would have never done this for her.


End file.
